Catching Llamas
by xCurtainsx
Summary: When Haruka finds an unusual stranger at her door one night, she finds herself caught in an adventure across fandoms where the unexpected is bound to happen. Forget about saving the stranger, how will she save her sanity? Contains characters from fandoms all over!
1. Enter Harry Potter-Verse

**So this came from writing a 12 or so fandom crossover with a friend at a pep game. This actually makes sense though, and I DO have a plan of where this will go ^^ if people like it that is. So here goes my first fanfiction oh boy.**

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning at the outer house where one Haruka Tenoh was lazing over one of their several thousand-dollar leather couches. It was a common practice for her to stay up till early morning when her girlfriend Michiru was on tour and not around to reinforce bedtimes not just for their adopted daughter Hotaru, but Haruka and the roommate Setsuna as well. At the moment, she was gazing non-blinking into the massive screen of their television, which was displaying a marathon of '1000 ways to die'.

Setsuna didn't really approve of Haruka staying up so late to turn into a TV zombie, but she couldn't complain, Haruka knew her precious secret about watching cartoons when she thinks no one is looking. There was no way she would risk such precious knowledge falling into the hands of their inner senshi friends via revenge.

Haruka was so into her show she didn't hear the doorbell ringing until the 3rd time the button was pressed. Grumbling she left the warmth of the couch and entered the vile cold world around it. She ran her fingers through the short dirty blond locks of hair on her head to make herself more presentable, succeeding in making herself look like she was just ravaged by a pack of wolves.

When she opened the door, she was met by something completely unexpected. If she were thinking properly, she wouldn't have opened it in the first place. A general rule of thumb is not greeting strangers trying to get in your house at one in the morning. Instead though of being met by an armed robber or that pesky Usagi girl who frequents her house, she was looking down upon a short girl with wavy light blonde hair, and bulbous gray eyes.

Haruka didn't have time to react before the girl spoke, as her mind was going a bit slow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, you see, this was the only house in the area with any lights on."

Haruka was used to being called sir, so it didn't faze her much, but the girl didn't explain herself very well. "I'm sorry, but who are you? And why are you here?"

"I told you, I am here because it was the only house with any lights on." Haruka stood there mouth slightly agape, and slightly frustrated about how the girl answered neither of her questions. "May I come in?" the girl asked.

Haruka stepped aside and had the girl follow her in to the house and to the warm couch, giving up on interrogating her at the door. Turning the television off, she turned to the girl hoping for an answer.

"This is a very large house. I wonder what's hiding in here." Haruka didn't reply and just waited for the girl to speak, but for a minute was met with nothing but silence.

"If you wouldn't mind telling me, what is your name?" Haruka asked smiling slightly as if talking to a small child.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." The girl said smiling in a way which mirrored the woman across from her. Haruka couldn't help but laugh mentally at the name.

"Well Miss Lovegood, would you mind telling me where you are from and how you got here?"

Luna nodded and began to relay her story. "You see, I just graduated from Hogwarts, and my girlfriend Ginny and I had recently started living together, but something went wrong with Harry and he killed her, then blamed her death on me. I don't know why they believed him, maybe wrackspurts messed with their perception, but now I'm wanted for her murder. So naturally I fled to here."

By the end of Luna's story, Haruka's brows were furrowed and she gazed at this girl she had finally concluded was insane. Then she realized if she kept the girl here, she would be housing a wanted criminal. And she didn't even pretend to know what the heck wrackspurts were. "Look, Luna," she began "Maybe it's not the best idea to be here. I suggest you go back home, and get things sorted out there." She said, squinting and holding her hands defensively.

"Oh, but if I go home, they will send me to Azkaban for sure."

"Azkaban?" Haruka asked. _Oh yes_, she reasoned, this girl was definitely an insane criminal, and she was getting nervous.

"Yes, it's a prison for the worst of all witch and wizard criminals. They let the dementors suck out your souls there."

Haruka just gave in, there was no use reasoning with this girl. "Alright, just why don't you go get in bed upstairs? Hotaru is using our old guest bed, so you'll have to use mine, and I can sleep on the couch."

Haruka moved to lead Luna upstairs to her bedroom, and hopefully avoid waking Setsuna, the last thing she wanted to do was explain this situation to the woman. She probably already knew about it anyway.

"You know sir," _Oh god, she still thinks I'm a man._ "Why don't I just sleep on the couch? I'm just a guest so it's not proper of me to have such luxuries.

"Ok if you insist then." Haruka said as she quietly made her way upstairs, wary of the creaky wood floor, and retrieved some blankets and a pillow from a hall closet, then just as carefully made her way back down the stairs. Luna was just sitting there staring off into space with a serene expression on her face. Haruka was afraid to think of what was going on in her brain at the moment. "Here are some blankets and a pillow, Luna."

The girl thanked Haruka who proceeded to turn the lights off and once again cautiously go up the stairs and slither in to her room. She shut the door then sank to the ground with a sigh. Why did this have to happen to her? Was this even happening to her? Maybe it was a dream. That was a nice thought.

She practically crawled across the floor to her closet and pulled out pome silk pajamas Michiru had bought her for Christmas. She didn't wear pajamas often, but people for some reason were always buying them for her. Did she just radiate the feeling to people that she was in need of them? Sighing as she buttoned the shirt up, not even bothering to do the top two, she crawled under her warm down comforter. Clapping her hands twice, the lights went off.

In the morning Haruka woke naturally, and felt a source of warmth under the covers, and snuggled into it, instinctively thinking it was Michiru.

"Good Morning." Haruka froze and her eyes snapped open. That was NOT Michiru's voice. Pulling the blankets back she nearly jumped across the room, to see none other than Luna gently snoring in her bed.

"What are doing in my room?!" She yelled. Luna groggily looked up at her and smiled.

"I got lonely." She said, not looking like she was bothered by Haruka's reaction to her.

Groaning, the short haired blonde cupped her face in her hands. "I'm going to go make breakfast," and left the room and the Luna behind.

She was glad to see that Setsuna and Hotaru were still in bed; she had no clue how she was supposed to explain this. She hadn't given it much thought.

As the bacon she was cooking was removed from the skillet, she saw Luna making her way downstairs wrapped in a towel. Apparently she had taken a shower.

"Ma'am," _What? Now she's calling me ma'am? Oh god. _"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

Haruka thought. There was no way she would fit into her clothing; they had nearly 10 inches difference in height between them. Hotaru maybe. _But how the heck am I going to get clothes from Hotaru without waking her or having her find out about Luna? _

"Uh…sure. Just, stay here and I'll go find some." She started back up the stairs quietly before turning around and whispering loudly to Luna "Oh, you can eat that bacon if you want." Too bad Luna didn't know for the life of her what bacon was.

Haruka slowly opened the door to Hotaru's room, mentally cursing at the squeaky hinges. By the time it was 6 inches open she had nearly broken a sweat at the sheer energy in mental concentration focused into the task. Thankfully she was skinny as a rail, and was able to get in after just a few inches more.

As quietly as possible she grabbed a random tee shirt, jeans, and underwear, and then sneaked back out, keeping an eye on the body of Hotaru that was laying facedown and sprawled over the small bed.

She lost count how many times she had to quietly cross the stairs by now.

"Here Luna, some clothes." She said panting. Luna smiled then walked off to some random room in the huge mansion to change.

Haruka finally settled to eat some of the beautiful bacon she had slaved over, stabbing it with a fork, as that was her preferred way of eating such things. As she lifted it to her mouth to take a mouthful, a loud explosion and the sight of her door being blown off its hinges startled her, and she ended up toppling over the bar stool she was sitting on, to the hard wood floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, defeating the whole purpose of her silent escapades earlier. "WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?"

"Run!" Luna yelled, hopping as she ran over to Haruka, attempting to zip her jeans.

As oddly dressed men busted into the mansion, with sticks held out in front of them, Luna dove for Haruka. She roughly groped for her hand and held it with a bone-crushing strength. Before Haruka could react, she saw the world in front of her eyes fold and wrap around itself. She felt like screaming at the experience she was going through, not even knowing that Luna was teleporting them somewhere far away, and for the time being, away from danger.

**If you liked it review! They will encourage me. And criticism is welcome as well, as long as its constructive.**


	2. The Tea Lounge

**Yay I got chapter 2 done! Time to introduce a new main character! I cant wait till the next chapter, I have some fun things planned out :D**

* * *

Haruka felt her head forcefully connect with the ground, and lay there like a slug, the world spinning around her, not daring attempting to stand up. _What just happened?_

She opened her eyes to see a bleary female figure leaning over her, she presumed that was Luna. "What _was_ that Luna?" she whine-ily groaned. The figure sat back a bit before standing up.

"We apparated." She replied in her high, dreamy voice.

"Ugh, what do you mean apparated?" Haruka slurred, her head was reeling and she felt uneasy. She was starting to gain bearing of her surrounding however. The place was dimly lit, the ground beneath her was rough and uneven, and she thought herself to be laying on a small rock or pinecone perhaps.

"We teleported." Luna said cheerfully, Haruka imagined she was wearing her dopey smile again. Maybe she was wrong about her being an insane criminal. Maybe she was just drugged.

_But wait! People can't teleport. I'm sure of that. The only people that can teleport are the sailor senshi, unless, perhaps, they were some sort of alien. That's happened before. Is it possible that Luna is an enemy? She doesn't seem the type, though it could just be a clever plan on her part; the whole 'innocent' act. _Haruka decided it would be a good idea to keep a closer eye on her. She wouldn't let herself be tricked by such futile tricks by enemies.

She felt a bit more stable, so Haruka attempted to stand up with the assistance of Luna, and leaned against a tree afterwards. It appeared they were in a thick forest, and it was slightly chilly outside. Sounds of birds could be heard chirping eerie tunes, but not one could be spotted by either of the two girls.

"Luna, where are we? And how exactly _did_ we teleport?" Haruka asked looking down to the shorter girl. She was expecting the girl to give a vague or nonsensical answer, but she was starting to find those slightly amusing as frustrating as they could be.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure where we were. An image just popped into my head and I took us there, but I can't remember where that is."

Haruka let out a sigh. How on earth was she going to explain this to Setsuna and Hotaru when she got back home? _Setsuna and Hotaru…WAIT! What about them? Are they safe? Luna and I just abandoned them, they might be in danger. _

"And as for how we teleported, that would be by magic." She said dreamily staring in the general direction of nowhere. That jarred Haruka from her thoughts; the only sources of magic on this planet as far as she knew, were in enemies and the senshi. "Technically, us witches aren't supposed to tell this to muggles, but I owe it to you."

"Luna…" She trailed off when Luna drew a brown stick out from the collar of her shirt and her attention was drawn to it. How the heck did Haruka miss Luna having a stick shoved down the inside of her shirt?

"See, this is my wand." She said smiling.

"Uh-huh" Haruka said considering what course of action to take. This was pretty much proof she was an enemy right? So did she attack now? She almost didn't want to believe Luna would have harmful intentions, but duty came first.

Before though she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and collapsed as the world blurred and swirled around her. From the ground Haruka heard a squeak from Luna, and felt her collapse nearby. She felt her mind and body trying to drift into unconsciousness; if she were transformed into the guardian of Uranus, she would be able to fight the feeling off, but at the moment she didn't have enough of a grip on herself to grab the henshin wand nestled in her pocket. The last thing she knew before blacking out was that someone or something was lifting and moving her body somewhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The atmosphere around her was warm, and provided comfort to the body of Haruka. She furrowed her eyebrows and groaned as she started coming to. A pain was felt in her shoulders, and she moved them around in place trying to lessen the discomfort she felt, but found herself unable to move her wrists. Snapping her groggy eyes open, she was greeted with the sight of a place resembling a café. It had brown and green walls, and a couple of modern tables, as well as some couches and orange and brown plush chairs gathered around a fireplace. There was a bar like island in the large room as well, with several teapots placed over burners.

Haruka noted that her wrists were tied together behind her back, and her ankles were bound as well. Whoever kidnapped and bound her there had propped her up against a wall as well. She looked around for Luna, but the girl was nowhere to be found, and she worried about her a bit, forgetting for a moment that she was a candidate for the title of 'new enemy'.

At the moment the most important thing though was getting herself free first. She couldn't reach the henshin stick in her pocket, though she writhed around grasping for it. All that resulted in was toppling over with a loud 'clunk' and a low grunt.

Haruka heard a voice in another room and started to get nervous as footsteps of shoes on the wood flooring were heard. She couldn't right herself, and stared from the floor at the intruder as they made their way into the room. It was what appeared to be a male who was about the same height as her. They had brown hair that was styled up in a coif and skin that was comparably pale with Luna's. The man was also wearing an apron that matched the theme colors of the café-like place she was at.

"I see you're awake." He said in a high-pitched feminine voice that matched his appearance all too well. As he got closer, Haruka couldn't help but grimace. "Your friend woke up not long ago. She's out gathering wood now." He said as he sat cross-legged on the floor besides Haruka, but not setting her upright.

"Mind telling me why you kidnapped me?!" she nearly shouted.

"Eh…" He was squinting in what looked possibly like embarrassment, Haruka couldn't get past the rage she controlling, deciding that since she was immobilized, it wouldn't help to risk making the situation any worse. "I promise I'll explain once Luna gets back, I swear." He said with sincerity in his voice.

Haruka didn't have time to immediately reply because Luna entered the room through a door on a different wall. She was carrying a couple of logs, and set them beside the cold fireplace.

"Why hello there friend, I see you've woken up." She said with a smile. Haruka wished she hadn't called her 'friend', because that could make things difficult later, especially if Haruka decided to treat her the way an enemy should be treated.

"Ok boy, explain now." Haruka said. The man untied her then, and scurried away quickly in case she decided to lash out at him. Haruka had pride in the fact that people feared her.

Luna grabbed her hand, to reassure the male as well as keeping Haruka from reacting towards him. It was apparent she maintained no hard feelings about him kidnapping either of the two girls. The two others led Haruka to the couches by the fireplace, Luna and Haruka sitting on a loveseat type of couch, and Chris sitting across from them in a single plush chair.

"Now", he began "I'll start by saying that my name is Kurt." He was expecting Haruka to reply with her name, but when she didn't and just met him with a stone cold glare, he continued. "And this is my tea lounge. Welcome." He said trying to pull a warm and friendly smile through the fear that Haruka projected in him.

Haruka gave a disturbing mock laugh. "Well, mister cordial, as you seem so inclined to know, my name is Haruka." It was only after she said that, she realized she had never even introduced herself to Luna. _Well that explains her calling me 'ma'am' and 'miss' so much. _

"Nice to meet you Haruka!" Luna smiled up at her. Haruka just grunted quietly as she glanced sideways at her.

"Now please don't take offense to this, but the reason I brought you here was because I thought you were male…and I later found that wasn't exactly the case." He said and Haruka buried her face in her hands. "I had to take Luna too, I couldn't leave her, and I had to put her out to get to you."

"Why the hell did you want a male?" Haruka said from through her hands.

"Oh…uh…well, you know, it gets so lonely living alone in the forest. If there's no one to share tea with, then what's the point of having a tea lounge in the first place?" He said, and looked very sad. It made Luna sad to see him in this state; he looked as if he could break into tears at any moment.

"Tea lounge? This place sounds more like a rape dungeon." Haruka snapped back looking up.

"Wait," Luna said in her inquisitive voice. "If it's so lonely, then why do you live out in the forest like this?"

Kurt looked down for a moment while remembering a memory he had wished to cast aside. "Well I recently graduated from high school, and it was my dream to be on Broadway. Sadly though, I didn't get into the college I wanted to enroll at. So…I just pursued my second life choice- to live a life of solitude in the forest. To live a life filled with warm, refreshing, herbal liquid." He proudly displayed a china tea cup filled with some kind of brew; the somber expression that once filled his face was now gone and replaced with one of pride.

_I swear this man goes through more mood swings than Michiru ever did, any time of the month._ Haruka thought recalling her touring girlfriend whom she missed dearly. She was due to return in just two more weeks. _I wonder if she knows I'm missing. _

"Right…" she began. "Well, I'm an incredibly famous, incredibly _rich,_ racer. And I have an _incredibly _famous, _incredibly_ rich, girlfriend back home." She put sarcastic emphasis in her words to get her warning to him through. "And I should be going home, I'm certain my daughter and roommate are worried sick, if they aren't dead."

Luna looked up for the first time since she met Haruka, wearing an expression of panic. "But Haruka!" she said without the dreamy tone, but maintaining the light voice. "You can't go! I can't take you! They will use magic to get information about me from you; and worse, they might hurt you!"

Haruka could tell that the girl was on the verge of tears, and she was most obviously distraught. And sure, Haruka did feel bad about the thought of Luna getting caught and treated with the severity of the charges against her. If the explosion back at the mansion was any indication, those men weren't human and could present trouble. She sighed out loud having reached her answer for now, and what seemed to be her only option. "Alright, I'll stay. For now at least."

Luna cheered and hugged her, and Kurt was smiling from his seat at the couch. As much as Haruka terrified him, he could tell she had a good heart inside of her. He did understand how horrible she must feel about her family's safety but not being able to do anything about it, to protect her own, and the safety of someone who was not much more than a stranger.

Haruka thought of the information she _hadn't_ been told since they arrived in the blasted forest. "Say, where are we anyway?"

Kurt answered to her while he took a sip from his tea cup. "Not far from Cleveland, Ohio. That's in America, in case you didn't know, judging by your accents, neither of you are from this country."

Luna didn't recognize the name, so that didn't do anything to help explain how they got there. Maybe she read about the place or saw a picture.

They made small talk after Kurt lit a fire. Luna rekindled her wizard talk with Kurt and Haruka shut her eyes to listen to her tales of magic creatures and her friends at 'Hogwarts' the girl told. They were like the fairy tales she was told as a child, and later told Hotaru when the girl was younger; and they relaxed her mind from stressing a bit. Haruka found it truly amusing that Kurt believed her stories fully, the selling piece was her 'wand'.

As the night wore thin, Haruka decided she ought to shower as she hadn't had the opportunity in the morning. Kurt was kind enough to lend her some clothes, of which were thankfully her size, and even a similar style to her own fashion wear.

The tea lounge had just one spare room and at the moment they were debating who should sleep in each room.

"I don't trust you with her!" Haruka was yelling at Kurt. She did not trust men whatsoever, and he _did_ kidnap them after all. No matter how nice he appeared; this just proved her point. Kurt was offended by this, as he was most obviously gay, then her distrust in him would be for his character not sexuality, and in his opinion thought he had a friendly and trustworthy outward personality.

"I could say the same for you." He offered back, angering her as she did him. Did everyone see her as just a predatory, butch, lesbian? It sure seemed so.

"Kurt, don't take what she says to heart. She just doesn't like popular men." Luna said to reassure him. "And if neither of you trust me with each other, then you two can share a bed."

Haruka stepped back and held her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, but I do NOT sleep with men. I'll just take the couch." She went and got a pillow and a blanket from the stack Kurt had pulled out, and brought it to the couch.

"Oh but you can't!" Luna said. "It's bad for back support." Haruka groaned; there was no way for her to win with these people.

"You choose then!"

"Ok…hmm well, Haruka is really cuddly," at that the girl mentioned blushed slightly, a rare thing for her. "I don't know if Kurt is or not, but he did kidnap me." She was holding a finger to her chin thinking over the two options. It was such a simple thing to pick in Haruka's eyes, but this was taking a ridiculously long time.

Haruka wasn't sure why she was so set on the personal safety of Luna, especially since in the back of her mind she knew she might later have to kill her, _if_ she were an enemy.

Kurt gave in, he was too tired to continue the conversation, and he didn't really care as much as Haruka where the girl ended up. "Okay, how about until you know that I'm trustworthy, you can sleep with Haruka?"

Luna nodded as they reached a conclusion, and the three bid each other a good night. Haruka tucked Luna in before climbing in beside her. She lay on her side facing away from Luna, but felt the girl wrap her arms around her stomach and nuzzle into her back. _Its apparent Luna doesn't know about a thing called 'personal space'. _But she didn't mind really. It wasn't long after Luna's soft snoring noises could be heard that she succumbed to sleep herself and could let her mind be at ease from all thoughts of the situation at hand, and her life so far away…

* * *

**Thus concludes chapter 2, introduced was Kurt from glee, if you didnt know where h came from. Anyway, Please review! I love them reviews! I noticed this gets a lot of views but not comments. It takes just a few seconds and can be anonymous if you want. Anyway, they are encouraging. **

**Until next chapter, toodaloo~ **


End file.
